Total Villainous Island
by Mr. Man in the corner
Summary: On this island there will be 16 villains going head to head in a battle of wits, attitude, and evilness. Can any of them make it through? Hosted by the worlds evilest villain Chris! Thinking about ending this due to lack of views and reviews. Bringing it to regular for more views
1. Chapter 1

Total Villain Island

Chapter 1- Not so happy campers part 1

"Welcome to Wawanakwa Island. I'm your host Chris Mclean and this season, I have 16 villains from many different cartoons, competing for one million dollars!" Chris said on the docks

"Here is where the campers will sleep for the next few weeks." Chris said as he was standing in front of cabins that looked like they were falling apart. The windows were off, the door was missing, and it didn't have a roof. "Pleasant, isn't it?" Chris laughed

"Here is where they will eat. Thanks to our 'world class chef', Chef Hatchet." Chris said as the cafeteria looked worst then the cabins. The camera zoomed to Chef who was making stew when a rat fell in. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to stir.

Camera showed Chris standing back at the dock. "Now let's see the campers" Chris excitedly said as the first boat road by. Out stepped a man with huge muscles, black pants, and a black mask with red around the eyes. "Hello Bane!" Chris said as the first camper walked to him. "This does not look like the brochure." Bane said as he lifted Chris by his shirt.

"It was to get you to come here." Chris responded with his evil smile. "And if you lay a single finger on me you will go to Arkham Asylum. Now, if you be so kindly, walk to the other side of the dock."

"Fine." Bane said with an angry look as he walked to the edge of the dock. Next off the same boat was a girl with only strategically-placed green foliage along with a red prison-issue top. She had green skin too.

"Poison Ivy, looking as good as ever." Chris smiled as she walked to him. Poison Ivy looked around the camp ground. "Where is the green house?" She asked as Chris laughed. "The outdoors is the greenhouse." Poison Ivy looked angry as she walked to Bane. "Is this really the place we are staying at?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Bane answer. Then the next boat arrived. Out stepped a man who was covered in armor. You could only see part of his face, which looked like it has been burned. On his hands where claws that were attached to his knuckles.

"Our next villain is Shredder!" Chris cheered as, like the others, Shredder looked around confused. "What is this place?" a baffled Shredder asked. "This is Wawanakwa Island. This is where you will be staying and competing." Shredder looked pretty angry from that statement but he just walked over to the others. When he got there, Poison Ivy walked over to him. "Hey there, tough man." She said with a wink. Next thing she knew she was being picked up by her neck with the blades on Shredder's knuckles to her throat. "I'm not here to make friends." Shredder stated, "But only to show that I'm the best villain out there." He threw her to the ground as Chris announced the next boat has arrived.

Out from this boat came a girl that was in mid-teen. She was as skinny as a rail with dark skin. Her black hair was shaggy and covered one eye. She wore a pink shirt that exposed her stomach and blue jeans that dropped to her ankles. "Cree. How are you?" Chris asked as she just ignored him and walked to the only other girl that was in the group. "Hey green skin," Cree spoke looking at Poison Ivy, "what are you doing here?" It was clear that Poison Ivy didn't like that at all. "No one calls me 'green skin'." She yelled as she threw Cree into the water. "Hey no one pushes me!" Cree yelled as she climbed back on the dock. "Obviously someone should" Poison Ivy yelled back. She started to get even madder with this girl as they kept arguing as the next boat arrived.

Out from this boat stepped a little boy with white Elvis looking hair and a blue suit. He had dimples on his face. "Hey all!" he cheered in a country accent. "Well if it isn't 'Lil Gideon." Chris said as the boy walked over to the two girls fighting. "Ladies, please. Can we please stop fighting?" He asked as he did a little cute baby face. The two girls imminently stopped and looked at him with aw. "He is so adorably!" Cree cheered as she picked him up and hugged him. "Yeah he is." Poison Ivy agreed as she tried to take him out of Cree's arms. "Find your own cute kid." Cree said putting her back to Poison Ivy. She yet again pushed Cree into the water along with 'Lil Gideon. He was the first one back on the dock. "You green witch! How dare you do that to me! I'm going to make sure that you rot-" He cut himself off when he realized what he was saying. Everyone just looked at him with shock. "Hey look the next boat!" Chris said, changing the subject.

Off this boat came a girl that was missing a front tooth, orange hair that covered her eyes, a poke-dot sleeveless shirt and yellow earrings. "Say hello to Lee!" Chris said as everyone groaned. "So it's only villains that will be on the island?" Bane asked as Chris nodded. "Great." Shredder said "What is this place!" Lee yelled as she stormed to Chris.

"This is where you will be staying." He responded with a grin. "This has better be a joke! It looks nothing like the brochure!" Lee said at the top of her lungs. "Settle down, or I will have to get Chef to settle down for you." Chris said as Chef walked over with a butcher's knife. "Ok." Lee said as she hurried her way to the others as the next boat came with the next person to walk out of it.

This person didn't have close, but fur. He walked on his hind legs and had blue stripes on his back and yellow eyes. "Katz! Welcome to Wawanakwa Island!" Chris cheered. Katz looked around and walked to the other contestants. He walked over to 'Lil Gideon. "Why hello there." 'Lil Gideon said with a smile on his face. Katz just stared at him. "Don't talk to me or I will torture you so bad that you will have no doubt but to praise me." Katz said with an evil grin. 'Lil Gideon stayed silent.

The next boat arrived with three people who walked off. The first was a teen with red hair, yellow goggles, a black shirt, and a book bag on his back. The second person had long red hair, long cloak that was black and purple. She didn't wear any shoes. The third person had long green hair, an armor shirt with an eye in the middle of the waist. When he walked on the dock, he glared at everyone.

"Welcome Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Chase Young." Chris said as they all looked around. "Why doesn't this look like the brochure?" Jack asked. "Because you fool, he tricked us." Chase responded. "Doesn't matter, I will take you all out." Wuya said as she pushed people out of the way to the end of the dock. She pushed into Poison Ivy whom was knocked into Cree who fell in the water again. "Will you stop pushing me?" Cree yelled as she pulled herself up. "Well-"Poison Ivy began until she was interrupt.

"Kiiiiiiiiaaaaaaa!" Someone yelled as he fell from the sky and hit the ground at incredible speed. He soon got up like nothing happened. He had a one piece suit that was red and black. You couldn't even see any skin on him. He walked over to the others in the group. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. "Note to self. You need to have a parachute when jumping out of a plane that has no pilot and is on fire." He continued

"Who are you?" Wuya asked as she walked over to him. "Deadpool!" He said with excitement. "How are you alive?" Lee asked as she walked over with the others "That is the best thing about being me." Deadpool said, "I don't die." He laughed as he walked to the dock to greet the others.

The next boat came by and dropped of the next girl. She had orange hair, pink eyes, a green shirt that exposed her chest, and black pants that connected to her shoes. "You should just give me the money now." She said as she walked to Chris. "Welcome Vickey." Chris said as she walked to the others. She pushed people out of the way until she came to Lee. "Move if you don't want to get hurt." She said as Lee laughed. "It isn't me that will be hurt as she threw a fist at Vickey's face. She stuttered back and looked at her. "How dare you!" Vickey yelled as she ran to them. Her fist was blocked as Chase held it in his hand. "You morons, this is the first day and you can't get hold of yourself nor others." He yelled. The next boat arrived with the next contestant.

She had light blue hair with black and purple clothes. She had gloves that came to her elbows. "Hello Oakley." Chris said. Everyone looked confused. "Ok I'll bite, who is she?" Katz asked. "She is from the world of Pokémon. She was in Pokémon heroes." Chris said. "I was in one of the movies. The one with Latios and Latias?" Still no one recognized her. "I was with my sister as we tried to kidnap them." Still nothing. "I can't believe you guys!" Oakley screamed as she stormed to the other side of the dock. The next boat came by with two people.

The first was a guy with blue hair, long white sleeve shirt with a red R in the middle, and long pants. The second was a girl that was like the guy but had a skirt and long purple hair that curved in the back. "James! Jessie! Welcome!" Chris cheered as they walked along the dock. "Team Rocket will win this thing!" Jessie cheered as the other people groaned. "Hey Jessie," James asked, "Isn't that Oakley?" He pointed into the crowd as Oakley tried to hide her face. "I don't know them." She said as James and Jessie shrugged their shoulders and walked to the group.

The final boat came by with the final girl. She had blond hair with a white strip along the front; she also had a purple one piece suit. "Dr. Blight, congrats, you are the last contest to arrive!" Chris said as she grunted and walked to the other side of the dock. Didn't even bother to talk with the other contestants. "Cherry person." Katz said.

"Ok can all of you follow me to the elimination center?" Chris asked. "I think we can." Deadpool joked as they walked to the elimination center. "This season, there will be two teams. Each team will compete against each other to see who will make number 1, and win the 100000000 dollars!" Everyone stared at each other

**Confessionals**

**Chris-** Here you can say what is really on your minds

**Vickey**- This will be easy. I just have to manipulate some idiots into doing my work.

**Lee-** That Vickey chick will defiantly get on my nerves

**Deadpool-** Chimichanga!

**Chase-**I'm surrounded by idiots

**Shredder-** I will be superior!

'**Lil Gideon- **This will be easy, I just have to trick people with my cuteness.

**Cree-** I hate poison Ivy

**Poison Ivy-** I hate Cree

**Bane-** My venom will help me win. *crack* what was that?

**Jack-** I, Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius will win this game! *the toilet underneath him breaks and he falls in*

**End confessionals**

"Oh and by the way, if you use a power, then you will be disqualified" Chris said. As a response, everyone grunted

"What are the teams?" Oakley asked. "The teams are as followed, Poison Ivy

James

Lee

Deadpool

Katz

'Lil Gideon

Wuya

And Cree.

You will be known as the Elegant Evils. That means, Jessie

Jack

Chase

Shredder

Vickey

Bane

Dr. Blight

And Oakley.

You guys will be known as the Various Villains." Chris said as everyone grunted

"Do I dare ask why we where put on teams like this?" Oakley asked as she saw Jessie wave at her.

**Confessionals**

**Oakley- **If it wasn't for those two, I would've succeeded on my mission. It was all James and Jessie's fault

**Jessie-** Shame that James and I aren't on the same team. At least Oakley is on my team. I wonder why she doesn't want to talk to me.

**Deadpool-**Chimichangas! HAHAHAHAHAHA

**End Confessionals**

"Lets just get going with this," Dr. Blight said, "what is our first challenge?" She asked as Chris pointed up the tallest cliff.

"You all will have to race to the top of the mountain. Only 5 people from each team will continue. Last 3 people will have to sit out for their team." Chris said with a laugh. "Ready? Go!" everyone ran towards the mountain

**I'm going to end this chapter here. Who do you think will win? Who do you think will be the first out? Find out next time on Total Villain Island!**

**Elegant Evil-** Poison Ivy, James, Lee, Deadpool, Katz, 'Lil Gideon, Wuya, Cree

**Various Villains- **Jessie, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Shredder, Vickey, Bane, Dr. Blight, Oakley

1st

2nd

3rd

4th

5th

6th

7th

8th

9th

10th

11th

12th

13th

14th

15th

16th

**Stories to read**

**Zurrus=A teen titan fic by my friend that just started. He says that he wants more readers. It is a pretty good book so far. Better then me. It is the back story of Trigon. (Zurrioth)**

**This is a good friend of mine and he really wants more viewers. This is a rated M fic. For blood and gore. The teen Titans will not be in it but Trigon will.**

**Sneak peek**

_**He emerged from eternal fire,**_

_**His reign forged from man's fall.**_

_**He hath taken Eden, His conquest dire,**_

_**His lust for power consumeth all.**_

_**Rule of many realms He hath gained,**_

_**His essence bringeth naught but wrath.**_

_**Slaughter of all men, as He reigned,**_

_**So beareth he the Mark of Scath.**_

_**The council bound him for his deeds,**_

_**Chained and left to fleshly wreak.**_

_**But by man's will he was freed,**_

_**For mortal desire is weak.**_

_**In his return, the bonds were torn,**_

_**On mortals his wrath is poured.**_

_**Hopeless, the children of men mourn,**_

_**The reign of Scath is restored.**_

_**The Gem was born of evil saphire,**_

_**The Gem shall be his portal.**_

_**He comes to claim, He comes to sire,**_

_**The end of all things mortal.**_

_**~The Prophecy of the Gem**_


	2. Chapter 2

Total Villainous Island

Last time on TVI, we met the contestants. Some started out with a big rivalry, like between Poison Ivy and Cree, and Vickey and Lee. We found that Deadpool is insane and 'Lil Gideon has a plan to win. The first challenge was announced that everyone had to race to the top of the cliff for part two of the challenge. Who will be the first one out? What ever happened to Deadpool's plane? And will Oakley ever talk to Jessie and James? Find out on this episode of Total Villainous Island!

_**Theme song**_

_**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**_

**Camera shows Deadpool jumping off the cliff**

_**You guys are on my mind**_

**He lands on Jessie and James who were swimming**

_**You asked me what I wanted to be**_

**The three of them wash up to shore, where Lee is yelling at Vickey**

_**Now I think the answer is plain to see**_

**Katz is seen putting rat poison in the food then being chased off by Chef**

_**I want to be famous**_

**Bane comes by and eats the food**

_**I want to live close to the sun**_

**He throws up out the window, which hits Jack. He runs off screaming**

_**Pack your bags because I already won**_

**He runs to the dock where Oakley pushes him into the water**

_**Everything to prove nothing in my way**_

**Next to the dock is Poison Ivy and Cree yelling at each other**

_**I'll get there one day**_

'**Lil Gideon walks over to them and calms them down**

_**Cause I want to be famous**_

**At the cabins, Chase and Shredder are fighting on the roof**

_**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**_

**They both fall down and land on Dr. Blight. She runs off and into Wuya**

_**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**_

**Wuya fires a fireball at her, turns to campfire**

_**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**_

**Jack and Oakley are leaning in for a kiss as James and Jessie pop up**

_**(Everyone is whistling to the tone)**_

"And GO!" Chris yelled as everyone ran to the cliff

**Confessionals**

**Chris**- It will not be easy to get up to the cliff, especially with all of my traps. HAHAHAHAHA! (Whispers from off screen.) WHAT? The traps aren't set?

'**Lil Gideon**- First things first, I need an alliance.

**End**

Everyone was running, or well more like slowing down. "This is exhausting." Katz cried as he rested on a rock. 'Lil Gideon walks over to him. "Hey, we need to talk." 'Lil Gideon said. "No." Katz said as he walked off.

**Confessionals**

'**Lil Gideon-** Crap

**End**

'Lil Gideon soon walked over to Bane. "We need to talk." He said as they continued to walk. "Get lost brat." Bane yelled at him. "If you're trying to make an alliance with me, forget it. We are on different teams." Bane said as he started to get faster then him. "But if we did have an alliance then you can tell me what is going on with your team." 'Lil Gideon responded.

Camera shows 'Lil Gideon hanging upside down in a tree.

**Confessionals**

**Bane-** Idiot

'**Lil Gideon-** Double Carp!

**End**

Bane finally got up the mountain to see Chris and Deadpool already up there. "How did you get here first?" Bane asked as Deadpool laughed. "I took a hot air balloon ride!" He said with a smile.

**Flashback**

"Go!" Chris yelled as everyone ran. Then Chris walked behind a rock and got in a hot air balloon. He drifted up to the top. Not knowing that Deadpool was hanging on the back. "I think I can see my plane from here!" He yelled as his plane, which was on fire, fell into the forest and blew up. "HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he landed on the top.

**End Flashback**

After Bane, Wuya ran to the top. "At least I'm safe." She said as they waited for the others. Vickey, Lee, and Jack made it up the mountain. "Finally, I don't have to hear them argue!" Jack cheered "Redneck lowlife, try to get a real boyfriend instead of one that can't even get a quarter." Vickey said to Lee. "Well at least I'm not cheap, with money issues. Also, at least I don't scare off anyone that I even look at!" Lee yelled back.

"I just love the drama." Chris said. "Well the main drama is with Cree and Poison Ivy." Deadpool said. "In fact, where are they?"

Camera shows both girls fighting at the starting line. "Green freak!" Cree yelled as she stepped on a flower. "MY BABIES!" Poison Ivy said in agony. "Oh you don't like that well," Cree ripped a flower off the ground. "Take that!"

'Lil Gideon was still stuck in the tree. James, Jessie, and Oakley ran by him. "Hey can you help me down?" He yelled. The three looked at each other, and then James walked over and cut him down. "Come on." He said as they continued to walk.

By the time they got the mid way point. Chase already got to the top. That left, James, Jessie, 'Lil Gideon, Katz, Dr. Blight, Oakley, Shredder, Poison Ivy, and Cree. Katz made it to the top and pushed the first person from the other team down the cliff.

Dr. Blight fell all the way to the bottom and landed in mud. "KATZ!" She yelled as Shredder crossed the finish line as well. The last person to cross was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

'Lil Gideon. "Congrats, you 5 from each team stand near the cliff." Chris said as everyone did so. "The next part is to make it in the circle." They looked and there was a small circle in the middle of the ocean. "If you make it in there, you will be in the third part of the challenge"

**Still in race**

**EE-** 'Lil Gideon, Deadpool, Katz, Lee, and Wuya

**VV-** Jack, Bane, Chase, Shredder, and Vickey

**Out for challenge**

**EE-**James, Poison Ivy, Cree

**VV-**Jessie, Oakley, Dr. Blight

"So who's first?" 'Lil Gideon asked as everyone looked at him.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell. He fell in the circle.

**Confessionals**

'**Lil Gideon-**I hate these guys

**End**

"'Lil Gideon is safe." Chris said as everyone looked at the circle. "Sooo," Bane asked. "If you push me, you're dead." Everyone just stayed there. Until…

"KKKKKIIIIIIAAAAAAA!" Deadpool yelled as he fell down the cliff. He belly flopped into the circle. "What dose Kia even mean?" Jack asked

**Confessionals**

**Deadpool-** (holding a dictionary) Kia- used as a verb, adjective, pronoun, and article. It is the best battle cry ever! (He tossed the book behind him)

**Vickey-**It sounds like a car brand

**End**

"2 for 2. Who is next?" Chris asked as Jack jumped. He hit the bowie that circled the circle. "Ouch, he didn't make it. Jack swam off screaming as he was being chased by sharks. "Did I mention that the non-circle part is full of sharks? No, well now I did." Chris laughed as everyone looked scared. "Screw It!" Vickey yelled as she and Bane jumped off the cliff. Both landed in the circle.

Katz was about to jump when Dr. Blight got back up the cliff. She ran full speed and pushed Katz, Shredder, and Chase off the cliff. Dr. Blight also fell off the cliff. All but Chase fell into the water. Chase grabbed on to the side of the cliff and jumped into the circle. When he surfaced he saw that Wuya and Lee made it in the circle.

The remaining people where on the beach where they saw boxes of stuff. Chris was standing on top of them. "Each team has their own set of boxes. They need to take them back to camp and build a hot tub out of it. First teams that dose it will be safe from elimination. Go!" Chris cheered as both teams got their box and started to drag them to the camp.

**Still in**

**EE-'Lil Gideon, Deadpool, Lee, and Wuya**

**VV-Bane, Chase, and Vickey**

**Out for challenge**

**EE-Katz, Poison Ivy, Cree, James**

**VV-Jessie, Oakley, Dr. Blight, Jack, Shredder**

The last three people on the Various Villains where about to start but was stopped by Vickey. "This is stupid, no way we can get there like this" She said. "Vickey's right." Bane said. "Anyone got a plan?" They both looked at Chase. He had his eyes close with his hand under his chin. "I have a plan." He said. "Bane will carry the boxes. He is strong enough to do so."

"That is the worst plan ever." Vickey yelled as she and Chase look to see that Bane had all the boxes on his back. "Come on compañeros de equipo." He smiled as they walked to the camp site.

"There ahead!" Lee cried as she looked at everyone. They where having problems moving the boxes. All but Deadpool. He was breaking them and taking the wood from it. "What are you doing?" Wuya asked as she saw that Deadpool made a wagon. "Put the supplies on here." He said as they did and started to walk to the camp.

Both teams raced to the campsite. The first team there was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Elegant Evils

"We won!" Wuya cheered. "We still need to make the hot tube." Lee responded as the other team finally made it.

"Hurry up!" Vickey yelled as they started to open the boxes. Chase and Bane where working as hard as they could. Mid-way through the challenge, 'Lil Gideon stopped and looked at the other team. "They are a little ahead of us!" He yelled. "Then help us do this!" Deadpool yelled back.

Confessionals

'Lil Gideon- I have a way to help my team win this challenge

End

'Lil Gideon looked at the other team with his signature smile on his face. "Can you guys let us win? Please?" All the girls looked at him with awe. All but Vickey. "Get lost brat." She yelled at him as they continued to work. 'Lil Gideon looked at his team and noticed they stopped working. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"He is so cute!" Lee screamed as she picked him up. They where all occupied by 'Lil Gideon that they didn't notice Vickey walk to there hot tube and tear a piece of wood off of it.

Confessionals

Vickey-Only one way to win, this way. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

End

After the light turned into its mortal enemy, everyone was finished with their hot tubes. Chris was on the scene to determine the winner. "Well it looks like the winner is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

There was a noise from one of the hot tubes. The Elegant Evil's hot tube collapsed to the ground. "The winners are the Various Villains!" Chris said as they all cheered. "Elegant Evils, I will see you guys at the elimination ceremony tonight." Chris evilly laughed as he walked away

Confessionals

Katz- It's all that kids fault. If it wasn't for his 'cute act' we would have won.

'Lil Gideon-They think that I'm going home, but I assure you. I'm not.

End

'Lil Gideon walked to the cafeteria to see the girls. "OK so we are sure that we are all voting for him. Correct." He asked.

"Yes." Lee answered.

"Fine. I wanted to vote her out." Poison Ivy and Cree both said at the same time.

"Do we have to vote for him? Can we vote for someone else?" Wuya asked. "Why are you starting to like him?" Lee teased. "WHAT?-No!" Wuya quickly said as they laughed

"It is settled. We will meet up at the campfire tonight." 'Lil Gideon laughed as he walked off. Unknowing to them that Oakley was on the roof hearing this. "This is interesting." She smiled. Oakley hopped down from the roof and meet up with her alliance partner. "What did you see?" He asked. "You are not going to believe it." She smiled as they both laughed.

At the Elimination Ceremony

Chris is standing there with a plate of marshmallows. "This represents life on the campsite. If you don't get one, then you will have to leave on this seasons, loser thing, the sling shot of losers." Chris said as they looked at the end of the dock to see a slingshot in the distance. "The first marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

Lee." She looked happy to see that she got the first marshmallow. "Next…

…

…

…

…

…

James." James caught his with a joyful smile. "Next two gose to…

…

…

…

…

…

Wuya and…

…

…

…

…

…

Katz." Both caught their marshmallows. Katz looked rather shocked that he got his. "Poison Ivy, Deadpool, Cree, and 'Lil Gideon. You each had at least one vote. The next two goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

..

..

Poison Ivy and Cree." Both caught theirs and looked at each other with anger in their eyes. "Let's read the votes, shall we?" Chris evilly said as he began to read them. "One for Cree. One for Poison Ivy…

…

One for Deadpool…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Another for Deadpool (By this time he was looking scared)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

One for 'Lil Gideon…

…

…

…

Another for 'Lil Gideon. It is tied with two and two. Two votes left. The first is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

Chimichanga?" Everyone looked at Deadpool. He was laughing his head off. "So the last vote goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Lil Gideon." Everyone looked shocked to see that he was out.

Just kidding. Everyone cheered, the people that weren't in his alliance did. "'Lil Gideon, you have been eliminated. Go to the Sling Shot of Losers. Chef will launch you soon." 'Lil Gideon got up and walked to the sling shot without saying a word.

Confessionals

'Lil Gideon- So I'm out, dosen't matter. I will be back soon. And I will win.

Deadpool- HAHAHAHAHA safe for another chapter!

End

'Lil Gideon was on the sling shot. "Any last words?" Chef asked. "Yeah screw all of you guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyss sssss." 'Lil Gideon screamed as he was launched throughout the midnight sky.

**Still in**

**Elegant Evil- Poison Ivy, Cree, Lee, James, Deadpool, Katz, and Wuya**

**Various Villains- Jessie, Jack, Bane, Chase, Shredder, Vickey, Dr. Blight, and Oakley**

**Confessionals**

**Poison Ivy-** I don't care what 'Lil Gideon says, I will always vote for Cree.

**Cree**- I don't care what 'Lil Gideon says, I will always vote for Poison Ivy

'**Lil Gideon-** If everything goes according as plan, then I will stay. So Deadpool, his craziness will be too much later on

**Lee-** I'm going to follow what 'Lil Gideon says and vote for Deadpool.

**Katz-** That brat cost us the challenge

**Wuya-**I'm still not sure if I should vote for Deadpool. So I will not , good news the alliance will not see this. So goodbye 'Lil Gideon

**James-** Katz can really threaten someone; I have to follow his orders. 'Lil Gideon

**Deadpool-** Chimichanga! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**End**

**16****th****- 'Lil Gideon**

**Votes**

**Poison Ivy- **Cree

**Lee- **Deadpool

**Katz- **'Lil Gideon

**Wuya- **'Lil Gideon

**James- **'Lil Gideon

**Deadpool- **Chimichanga

'**Lil Gideon- **Deadpool

**Cree- **Poison Ivy

Final Results=

Chimichanga-1

Cree- 1

Poison Ivy- 1

Deadpool- 2

'Lil Gideon- 3

Sorry if you're a 'Lil Gideon fan. Who do you think will win? Who will get out next? Who is in Oakley's alliance? Will Wuya ever tell Deadpool about how she feels for him? Find out next time on Total Villainous Island!

Please Review. Don't think that I should do this much more if I don't get any reviews.

Next challenge, a game of strategy will show which team is the better Pokémon battlers.

Until then, this is Mr. Man in the Corner signing off. Don't forget to read my other stories, and my friend's story Zurrus by Zurrioth.


End file.
